


A Peruvian Honeymoon

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Honeymoon, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Hermione had no idea where they were taking her for their honeymoon, but she knew that wherever it was, she would love.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Hermione Granger, James "Bucky" Barnes/Hermione Granger/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 19
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	A Peruvian Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 and Marvelously Magical Fanfiction Bingo 2020. Currently, there is no story to go with the aesthetic, but I do plan to write the story at a later date.
> 
> HH bingo G3: Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
> MMF bingo G1: The Nazca Lines, Peru
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from either the HP world or the MCU. I am not making any money off of this.


End file.
